Mood Swings
by Stormchaser90
Summary: This is my own little idea of how Drakken got the Moodulator off Shego. Rated K for a minorly suggestive theme, if any are offended then I'll bump it up to T. Feel free to R&R. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer. I do not own all characters to the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mood Swings<strong>_

**_by_**

_**Stormchaser90**_

"DRAKKEN! WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU HEART BREAKING CREEP?"

Shego's voice echoed throughout the lair, searching for her target. Green plasma energy emanated from her hands as she patrolled the lair, her jaw clenched tightly with pure rage. The henchmen fled the lair in complete terror, leaving Drakken to fend for himself, which of course was something he expected. Not many people were willing to confront a highly aggressive woman with plasma projection abilities and extensive combat training, except Kim Possible.

Drakken actually put a hit on the Team Possible site for help but Kim was still a little 'tetchy' about what he tried to do earlier. Okay so he attempted to super charge her while under the effects of the Moodulator in order to turn her into a super weapon, it was perfectly understandable that she would be angry with him. What really annoyed him was that snappy message she sent back, saying that she 'wasn't in the _mood_ right now to help'.

Right now he was hiding behind the couch in the TV room, making a few adjustments to a energy cannon that he was quickly modifying, working on a plan to save his hide and hopefully 'calm' Shego down. He began recapping the hectic night, well not just night but the entire week that led up to the moment.

It all started when she began showing signs of sadness, aggression and happiness on a freak off the scale way. At first he thought that he missed her birthday until he remembered that it was actually a month away. He then began to wonder if it was something to do with her biology and that her mood swings were the cause of a 'certain _natural_ event which occured every month'.

He _really_ didn't dare to ask, that would _definitely_ be asking for having flaming hot plasma thrown at his face. That theory was then shot out of the water when she started to show affection to him, in the _romantic_ kind.

He never really thought of her in that way before and besides they agreed that they would have a purely professional relationship, which was clearly stated in the contract they signed. It was something that he wasn't really expecting and he did go along with her...advances, he didn't want to blow her off and get blown up in the process, he went along with it because he was completely terrified on how she would take rejection. It was, as those teens would put it 'awkweird' but it wasn't at all that bad, he did have to admit she was pretty good at giving back rubs. He shook the thought of that from his mind, he couldn't believe he was starting to think like that.

Then there was the _date_ that they went on which resulted in 'kissy face', the first time happened in the photo booth, which he had to admit wasn't entirely that bad of an experience. Her mysterious behavior continued to baffle him, until he found out that it was to do with Dr Cyrus Bortel's Moodulator devices, one of which was stuck on Kim's neck and the other on Shego's. Then his super charge plan backfired which resulted in him and the buffoon boy running for their lives from a very angry Kim Possible and Shego. Kim managed to fight the effects of the Moodulator but Shego, well either she couldn't fight it or she just wanted to blast him, Drakken couldn't really tell.

Right now he actually wished she was showing signs of that romantic affection for him right now, it would make it alot easier for him to blast her with that energy cannon and knock her out. He re-adjusted the cannon by getting it off the BAD setting (Biological Atom Destablizer) in order to stun her on the NSB setting (Neural Shock Blast), which was going to give her one heck of a headache when she wakes up. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was a neccessity in order to save his life and it wasn't like he was going to kill her, he did need her after all. Where else was he going to find a sidekick with green plasma energy, willing to go toe-to-toe with a certain annoying teen cheerleader?

A blast hit the wall behind him and a shower of concrete dust fell on him. Drakken let out a girlish scream when he realized that Shego found him.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

"Oh...snap."

Drakken ran from behind the couch, carrying the energy cannon in his arms while avoiding plasma energy blasts. A stray bolt slammed into the TV and he grumbled under his breath.

Great, he thought, now I'll have to call Duff to get updated on Agony County again!

Activating the energy cannon, he kept running as she continued firing plasma bolts, her aim was getting better. He didn't notice a cable lying on the floor and tripped over it, landing heavily on the ground. Shego stopped before him, glowing hands raised in the air as she prepared to strike the finishing blow, when suddenly the energy cannon began beeping.

Well about time! Drakken thought.

Not taking any risks, Drakken grabbed the energy cannon and rolled out the way, taking Shego by surprise as he aimed it at her.

"Goodnight Shego!" Drakken said, firing the energy cannon. A bolt of electric blue energy blasted out and slammed into Shego, letting out a feral scream as the Neural Shock Blast coursed through her head, shutting her body down just enough to put her into a deep sleep. He watched as she crumpled to the floor, completely unconcious.

Dropping the energy cannon to the ground, he checked her pulse and sighed with relief that it was normal for her. Gently parting her hair aside, he saw the Moodulator was flickering like crazy before it finally died down. Picking it off the back of her neck, he stuffed it in his pocket before picking Shego up in his arms and carried her towards the couch.

While carrying her, she stirred a little in her sleep and snuggled her head against his chest, smiling contentedly. Drakken froze on the spot with his eyes wide in shock, weirded out at what happened just then and praying that she wouldn't wake up to see that he was carrying her, he didn't want to imagine her reaction to such an embarrassing situation. Thankfully she remained fast asleep.

Sighing with relief and gazing upwards before mouthing a quick 'thank you', he gently placed her on the couch, propping a cushion behind her head and putting a blanket over her to make her comfortable. He guessed it was just an involuntary side-effect and it was best to let her sleep it off. He yawned and checked the time, it was nearly 2am. Needing rest more than ever, he went to his bedroom and got ready for bed, promising to make it up to Shego when she woke up.

**-DD & SG-**

Shego stirred in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes, letting out a haggard groan. She clasped a hand to her skull, the pain like a jack hammer slamming into her head, feeling a wave of nausea cascading over her. Thinking she was going to throw up, she took in a few deep breaths before the feeling finally passed, slowly sitting up.

Taking a look around Shego found she had slept on the couch, the TV was burnt beyond recognition and the walls of the lair were peppered with plasma scorch marks.

Oh boy, did I do that? Shego wondered.

Looking down at the coffee table, he eyes widened in surprise at the sight of freshly made blueberry pancakes and a mug of black coffee, her favourite breakfast she normally ate when she was feeling down. Drakken entered the room and smiled sheepishly at Shego.

"Morning Shego, uh...how are you feeling?"

"I have one heck of a skull splitting headache and I'm trying not to hurl right now," Shego answered, groaning from the nauseating feeling. She looked at the breakfast again and then at Drakken, wondering if he did what she think he did.

"Dr D, did you make me...breakfast?" Shego asked, finding it hard to believe. She couldn't believe her eyes when he nodded slowly.

She wondered why her employer would go to the trouble of making her favourite breakfast, then she thought back to the week she had, remembering a certain incident in a photo booth.

"Oh...my...gosh. Uh listen Dr D, about that...er 'kissy face' stuff. That isn't the reason you made me breakfast is it?"

"What! No, no, no, no, no!" Drakken said, sounding very defensive and waving his hands in a dismissing way. "I made that for you as an apology. Ahem...er...you know for..erm...knocking you out?"

Shego thought back, trying to ignore the skull pounding headache when she remembered feeling insanely angry at Drakken, before getting hit by a blast of energy. It felt like something tried to rip her brain apart, before blacking out. She glanced at Drakken who was still keeping his distance.

"Look, I'm not mad at you anymore Dr D and I am certainly not gonna try make out with you again," Shego said, patting the empty space on the couch beside her. "So sit down and tell me what happened. Why did I go through all those mood swings?"

Drakken sat down next to her and took something from his pocket, Shego could see a small circular device with tiny connector spikes protruding along the edges. Drakken indicated to the device and Shego's eyes widened.

"You so gotta be kidding," She said. "That is what made...me...er...go all 'kissy wissy' on you?"

"Er...yeah," Drakken said, pocketing the tiny device.

"So I was under the control of that thing all that time?"

"Uh pretty much, yeah."

Shego sighed and buried her face in her hands, completely humiliated. She was a strong willed woman, who had built a reputation as the most dangerous mercenary in the world. Now it looked like it was about to be undone, all because of that tiny device.

"Dr D? About the...uh...whole 'me chasing after you in a romantic kind of way'...you know that wasn't..well what I'm trying to say is...uh...can we forget all about it? I kind'a have a rep to uphold."

Drakken smiled. "I know you weren't yourself Shego...so yes, we can forget all about that embarrassing incident. It's all water under the bridge now. Nothing will damage your rep now."

That cheered Shego up a lot, despite having a skull splitting headache she was feeling a lot better to put that embarrassment behind her. But she still felt a little confused, all those emotions she had been experiencing did leave a lot of thoughts running around her mind.

"Listen uh...I know this is a lot to ask but..."

Drakken had a guess on what she was going to say.

"...you want some time off, don't you?" He finished. "Well considering what you been through and well...I did shoot you with a energy cannon, so yeah...take a few days off and just relax. You must have a lot on your mind now, most likely because of a few after effects caused by the Moodulator."

Shego smiled as Drakken pulled the coffee table closer to the couch. She began to tuck into the blueberry pancakes and she had to admit, they were probably the best she ever eaten in a long time.

"Wow Dr D, these...these are..just...wow!" Shego said, taking another mouthful of the pancakes. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Well it's a family recipie that my dear mother taught me," Drakken said, slapping a hand to his forehead when he realised he said something completely embarrassing. "Ugh...er can you forget I said that?"

Shego gave him a smile and a sly little wink. "Hey, already forgotten. It's water under the bridge."

"Thanks Shego," Drakken said, chuckling slightly. "Hey, imagine how Possible and the buffoon are feeling right now."

"Oh yeah!" Shego said, remembering that Kim must have had another on her neck. She recalled Kim was going after her sidekick the same way as she did to Drakken. "Wait a sec. If I was...then that meant. Oh no way! Kim went all kissy face on the sidekick?"

Shego doubled over with laughter, Drakken started to crack up and started guffawing loudly. Tears of laughter were streaming down their eyes, laughing until their sides ached.

"Oh man, that is priceless!" Shego said, wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "I bet they are feeling like Grade A idiots right now!"

They enjoyed mocking their teen foes for a few more minutes until Shego had to stop, her head starting to pound again from the side effects of that blast. Drakken left her to finish her breakfast and get some rest, heading into his laboratory. Once there he took out the Moodulator from his pocket and put it in a drawer filled with a few other gadgets and gizmos, closing the drawer quietly. Who knows when it may prove useful, he thought. After all it did have potential evil applications and it might make a powerful weapon one day.

Until then, he would keep it secret and safely out the way. After all he wasn't in the mood to go fiddling around with it just yet.

* * *

><p>Hey there readers, this is Stormchaser90. This little one shot of Drakken and Shego that I wrote was originally a small deleted scene from my other fanfic, so I decided to expand on that and create my own spin on how Drakken got the Moodulator off Shego. Hope you all enjoy this. If there are any similarities to other stories that go by the same premise, I want to let you know that I am not ripping anyone off, if you think that I do then I apologise. Also on a technicality this is actually some back story for my other fanfic that I am writing so feel free to check out So The Vengeance. Please feel free to read &amp; review and have fun reading this.<p> 


End file.
